


Silence

by Officer_Jennie



Series: InkTober 2018 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Founders Era, Gen, Psychological Trauma, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: But in the dark, in the still silence, he was calm. Safe.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece for InkTober. Prompt: Silence. Written and edited in one day.
> 
> Warning: Izuna is held captive in this piece, and it's heavily implied that he's been tortured.

The dark was quiet. Safe.

His chest swelled with each breath, lungs burning from the effort, air catching in his throat. Spit and blood leaked from between his cracked lips, dripping down his chin, head hung forward in exhaustion.

In the dark, even his thoughts were still, heart beat steady but unheard.

His arms were stretched behind him, wrists and ankles bound tight, chafed and raw. Blood and pus dried on his legs and chest, unseen, cracking and itchy. His clothes hung in tatters, skin too thin over his bones, black hair greasy on his neck and shoulders. His muscles were sore, limbs screaming, left hand throbbing where his index finger used to be.

But in the dark, in the still silence, he was calm. Safe.

Suddenly, he can hear his own raspy breaths, hear the blood rushing in his ears. Hears his heart start a frantic rhythm against his chest.

His breaths quicken. Whimpers, shaking. Feels his body flinch back from the noise, thoughts buzzing and wild.

Footsteps in the room, the sound of metal clinking. Black cloth ripped from his head.

Bright light. A pale white face, white hair, red eyes. Expression cold, deadly, ruby gaze held no sympathy as it met wide coal eyes. Voice deep and calm, a gloved hand on his face, fingers a mock caress on his wet cheek.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions/comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
